


I've got you in the palm of my hand

by insieme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves it, Banter, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is pocket sized, Potions Accident, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: Alec is used to coming home to find his boyfriend up to something, but this definitely takes the cake.





	I've got you in the palm of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Angels!
> 
> This is a little one shot based on the interview Matt did a while ago, where he said he'd love to have a little pocket-sized Magnus :) It's basically 3 thoudand words of fluff and banter

After an incredibly long day of running the Institute, Alec wanted nothing more than to go home and have a relaxing night with Magnus; order in something to eat, curl up on the couch and maybe watch a movie, or just sit together by the fire.

He had been busier than ever at work lately and had been stretching himself too thin to try and meet all the needs asked of him. Alec loved his job, he really did, but it was days like this one that made him yearn for the time where someone else was in control, just for a little while. Isabelle and Jace had told him countless times that he was a natural leader, that he was the best one for the job. Alec knew he was qualified, but he couldn’t help wonder if a real leader would feel the way he sometimes did. 

He pushed open the door to the loft, almost desperate to see Magnus. 

The loft looked the same as it always did. Same extravagant furniture, beautiful tapestries and floor coverings and expensive paintings and artifacts covering the walls. Candles were lit around the room and incense had been put on, giving the room a soft pleasant smell. 

But there was something off about it, something that didn’t sit right in Alec’s stomach.

“Magnus?” Alec called out to his boyfriend warily. He was never quite sure what he would come home to when it came to Magnus. Every day in this relationship was a new experience and Alec could confidently say that he was never bored. On one memorable occasion, he had come home on a winter day to find the apartment filled with sand. A small beach had appeared where their balcony usually was and Magnus was relaxing out in swim trunks under magical rays of sun. 

He got no response to his call. Well, no human (or warlock) response. Chairman Meow came running up at the sound of Alec’s voice, mewling. The feline flicked his tail and fixed Alec with a look of contempt. At least, Alec assumed it was contempt. Or that cats could even feel that range of emotion. 

He bent down, reaching out to scratch the fluffy cat behind the ears but he just moved away from Alec’s hand and began walking towards the kitchen, turning his head to see if Alec was following. Confused, Alec straightened up and decided to follow him. If he couldn’t find Magnus, he could at least see what was bothering his cat. 

On his way to the kitchen he heard a loud bang, whipping around to see one of the picture frames on the coffee table, a picture of him and Magnus, had toppled over. He looked at it curiously before he noticed the balcony doors open and chalked it up to the wind. Magnus was always leaving them open at night, loving the city sounds and the soft breeze that blew through them. 

Chairman Meow gave an impatient growl where he was waiting at the door to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Alec said in response, taking a last look at the frame before following the cat. 

The Chairman stopped in front of his food bowl and sat beside it, blinking at Alec, clearly unimpressed by the lack of food filling it. It was very unlike Magnus to leave him unfed. He usually either made sure he was home in time or filled the bowl via magic if neither him nor Alec were in the loft. 

The bad feeling in Alec’s stomach got that much heavier and twisted nervously. 

He filled the bowl absentmindedly, while pulling out his phone with the other hand. He hadn’t received a single message from Magnus for a few hours, the last one telling Alec he would see him at home. He found Magnus’ contact quickly in his speed dial, calling him without hesitation. 

The line rang once, twice before Alec realized he was not only hearing the dial on his own phone, but Magnus’ ringtone blaring through the apartment. Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, brow furrowing. Magnus never went anywhere without his cell phone. 

A crash sounded from behind him. Years of training immediately kicking in, Alec whipped out his bow, nocking an arrow and swinging it towards the noise. The Chairman glanced up at him from where he was eating, but didn’t appear to be too perturbed by his actions. 

A plate had fallen from an open cupboard, a cupboard that Alec was sure hadn’t been open a moment ago. He walked slowly towards the broken glass, weapon out and ready. Alec logically knew that ghosts weren’t real but he had heard of a few demons that could make themselves invisible. They would have had to made it through Magnus’ near impenetrable wards first though, to be in the loft. 

Wanting to be safe rather than sorry, Alec slowly walked through the loft, checking the rooms for any sign of Magnus. There was no evidence of a struggle anywhere he looked, no broken furniture or demon residue to be found. If there was in a demon anywhere in the apartment, Alec was confident he would have found it by now. 

He checked the bedroom last. It looked the same as it had when he left it this morning, gold sheets neatly pulled up and Magnus’ magnitude of pillows heaped on top. Chairman Meow, having finished his meal, had followed Alec and was now winding himself around his legs, purring. 

Alec felt silly, creeping around his and Magnus’ loft with his bow drawn and looking for signs of trouble. But something still wasn’t sitting right with him. 

He found the abandoned cell phone on the bed, next to one of Magnus’ robes. It wasn’t uncommon for him to leave his discarded clothes around and Alec picked it up automatically, throwing it into the hamper. 

He shook his head, sheathing his weapon. He had clearly been working himself too hard lately, and it was starting to affect his sanity. Magnus must have portaled off somewhere and forgotten to grab his cellphone before he left, which would explain why he hadn’t alerted Alec of where he was going. It would also explain the robe on the bed. Magnus often wore just a robe around the house, because he loved them so much but also because he knew how much it distracted Alec to no end. 

The worry was still sitting prominent in his stomach but Alec was used to feeling that way when he wasn’t with Magnus nowadays. Ever since Valentine’s attack on the Institute, it had been hard for Alec to leave home without Magnus. It was unrealistic of course, to have your boyfriend go with you everywhere you went, but Alec still liked knowing where he was and that he was safe and he preferred to do that with Magnus in his arms. 

Laughing to himself, Alec started to undress and get ready for bed. Magnus would hopefully be home soon enough from wherever he had run off to and join him when he got home. He pulled off his gear, setting his various blades and weapons in the cabinet Magnus had installed inside their closet. It was large and had spots for his steles, bow and arrow as well as an array of weapons, locking from the outside. 

He had just pulled off his shirt when suddenly Chairman flew across the room like a bullet. Alec peered over the bed to see what he was up to, stopping short when it appeared he had caught something. He wasn’t usually much of a hunter and as much as Alec had tried to get him to go after small animals, he usually just preferred to sleep. Magnus always told Alec that he was a lover, not a fighter so he would be interested to hear that his cat had actually succeeded in catching something. 

“What did you get, buddy?” 

The animal was small and appeared to be struggling underneath the paws of the cat. Alec moved around the bed just as the cat picked up the animal with it’s paw, and he almost fell over. 

Chairman Meow hadn’t caught an animal. 

Alec slowly, warily bent down to study the small, wriggling creature dangling from the cat’s paw and gasped. 

It was Magnus. 

He reached out quickly and plucked the warlock from the cats grip, holding him in his hand. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at, but he brought his hand up to his face to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a inch-high version of his boyfriend seated on his palm. He was dressed exactly as he had been this morning when Alec left the house, the only difference being his ruffled black hair and mussed clothing. He also did not look pleased. 

“About time.” 

His voice was small and squeaky and Alec didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh or not. He was still very confused and in shock that he was _holding his boyfriend in his hand_. This was not what he had in mind when he said he wanted to hold Magnus. 

“Excuse me?”

Tiny Magnus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest (and if it wasn’t the cutest thing Alec had ever seen). “I’ve been trying to get your attention since you got home!” Alec thought back to the mysterious bangs and broken plates from the kitchen, realizing that Magnus must have - somehow - made all those things happen to try and call attention to Alec. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. When I come home I don’t usually look out for my shrunken boyfriend running around the kitchen.” 

Miniature Magnus shot him a fierce glare. Alec raised his eyebrows challengingly in response. 

“Fine. I realize it is a bit unconventional.” Magnus relented, huffing out a sigh (it was so tiny and small that Alec barely felt it). “But I was being rather obvious.” 

Alec grinned in triumph, pumping his fist that wasn’t holding Magnus in the air. The action caused his other hand to shift though and Magnus was thrown from the spot he was sitting. Alec’s reflexes were quick though and he caught him before he fell too far, sending a sheepish smile to Magnus in apology. 

“Now, why don’t you tell me what happened and why you’re no bigger than my pinkie finger.” Alec said, navigating them towards the bed. He let Magnus crawl off his hand and deposited him onto the mattress (and if that didn’t qualify as the strangest thing he had ever done, he wasn’t sure what would). He sat down on the floor so that they were relatively the same height. 

“A client wanted a potion to grow twice their size, something about scaring off an ex or something like that.” He waved his hand. “It was easy work, and I had it done in no time at all. But the guy ended up being the biggest jerk on the planet - worse than Jace if you could believe - and as the High Warlock I couldn’t let him get away with that. So I made a shrinking potion and put it in the bottle instead.” Alec could very quickly see where this was going, but he kept his mouth shut and let Magnus continue. “Anyway, I gave him his potion and still had the leftover one which I thought would be fun to try out. After all, how funny would it have been for you to come home to see that I was twice your size?” 

Alec chuckled. “About as funny as you taking the wrong potion and being the size of a baby carrot?” 

Magnus looked unimpressed. “You ruined my punchline, but yes.” 

He bit his lip, trying his very best to contain his laughter but the longer he looked at Magnus the harder it became. He threw his hand over his mouth attempting to at least contain most of his giggles but it wasn’t long before he was flat on his back, face red and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

The reality of the situation made it funnier and funnier. The fact that Magnus was trying to spite someone but ended up spiting himself wasn’t lost on either of them, Magnus especially from the way he watched Alec laugh. He would feel bad for laughing so hard if he hadn’t seen the tiniest (ha) hint of a smile on Magnus’ face. 

He finally calmed down and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry, babe. I am. You just make it too easy.” 

Magnus grunted, crossing his arms again. “I’m glad to see that my pain is causing you amusement, Alexander.” 

Alec straightened up, concern clouding his gaze. “Wait … you’re not in any pain, are you? Is this permanent?”

A satisfied smile tugged at Magnus’ mouth. “It’s not permanent, and no I’m not in any pain. But thanks for showing your concern, darling.” Alec, the mature leader he was, stuck his tongue out in response. “It should only last a few more hours, but it could last until tomorrow. I did make it extra strong.” 

Alec huffed out a laugh. “Alright, well I guess we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime …” He quickly pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures in quick succession. Magnus couldn’t do much but laugh, trying to get away from the click of Alec’s camera but gave up when he realized it was no use. 

They decided to have some fun with it, Magnus traveling on Alec’s shoulder to different parts of the apartment to take pictures. There was some funny ones taken in the kitchen; Magnus in a teacup, holding a spoon like a flagpole, and sitting in the microwave like it was a sauna (Alec wouldn’t let him turn it on. “Magnus! There's radiation that could kill you!”) 

When they moved back to bedroom, Alec sat back and laughed as Magnus tried to send the pictures from Alec’s phone. It was sitting flat on the bed and Magnus had to use his entire hand just to click open an app. He ended up sending the pictures to Jace, Izzy and Clary with no captions because typing was too much work. 

They settled in on the bed, Alec lying on his side and Magnus star fished in the space beside him. Alec kept giggling and poking Magnus with his finger, tickling him. Magnus laughed too, swatting the finger away with all his might, only to have it move a few inches away. 

“Ugh.” He grumbled. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Problem?”

Magnus flopped onto his back, looking up at the ceiling (usually when Magnus flopped around on the bed, the entire thing would move, disturbing Alec but he didn’t even disturb the dust mites). “I won’t be able to shower tonight.” 

“Why not?” Magnus looked at him incredulously. “Well, you could have a bath. Or you could just magic yourself clean.” He paused. “Wait, does your magic still work?” Tiny Magnus snapped his fingers and a flood of warm pleasure ran down Alec’s bare back. “Y-yeah. I would, um say that it works fine.” 

“Now that you mention it, a bath does sound heavenly.” Magnus mused, grinning at Alec’s still flushed cheeks. 

“Would you like me to get you a bowl from the kitchen?” Alec asked, smirking. He had meant it jokingly but realized that if Magnus wanted to take a bath, he would have to do it that way. He would most likely drown in the regular tub. 

And so, Alec boiled a pot of water and poured it into a bowl, Magnus sitting on his shoulder. He ran a bath for himself at the same time, setting the small bowl on the ledge. He broke off a small piece of one of the bath bombs Magnus had in the cupboard and dropped it into the water, watching as the water turned blue and sparkling. 

Alec dropped the rest of the bath bomb in his own water, the product spreading out blue just like Magnus’ magic. 

“It’s not a sign of a healthy relationship that we’re taking separate baths at the same time, Alexander.” Magnus joked, slipping out of his clothing (the potion had also shrunken his clothing, his designer jeans and shirt smaller than doll’s clothes). “I think we’re losing the magic in our relationship.” 

Alec snorted, stepping out of his pants and boxers and into the warm water. “Very funny, Magnus.” 

Magnus snapped his fingers and a few of the candles around the room came to life, lights dimming. “Well, if I can’t physically have a bath with you, at least I can set the mood a little bit.” Soft music began pouring through the speakers, soft classical music that Magnus was so fond of.

They sat there, in their own respective bathtubs, until the water had run mostly cold. Alec was feeling sleepy, the earlier tiredness of the night creeping back into his bones. As entertaining as Magnus being miniature was, he wanted his normal sized boyfriend back. His boyfriend who could hold him and kiss him before bed. 

He looked over at Magnus who looked as tired as Alec felt. He seemed to have dozed off, head resting against his shoulder in slumber. Chuckling, Alec slowly got out of the tub, wrapping himself in a towel before grabbing a washcloth for Magnus. 

Kneeling down so that he was eye level with Magnus, he blew a tiny gust of air from his lips, the action causing the hair on Magnus’ head to shift like he was in a windstorm. He did it once more, and Magnus blinked his eyes open. “Wake up, my little pocket-sized warlock. It’s time for bed.” 

Magnus groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he woke from his nap. His eyes met Alec’s, cat eyed and de-glamoured, and he smiled softly. “Pocket-sized warlock. I like that.” 

Alec grinned and held the small wash cloth out to Magnus. It was much too big for him, but he wrapped it around his shoulders like he sometimes did with their duvet on a lazy Sunday morning. 

“It would be quite nice to have a personal pocket-sized warlock don’t you think?” He asked. “They would be extremely useful, not to mention extremely adorable.”

Magnus chuckled. “As far as the Clave is concerned, they already have their own pocket-sized warlock.” 

“He _is_ pretty adorable.” Alec said, grinning.

Magnus held a hand over his small chest. “I will not allow myself to be described as adorable. Kittens and puppies and you when you’re sleeping are adorable. I, on the other hand, am jaw-droppingly attractive.” 

Alec smirked. “I’m sorry, Stuart Little, did you say something? That was a little squeaky.” 

He held out his hand to transport him to bed and Magnus crawled on, making sure to step a little too hard on Alec’s hand (which in reality only felt like a small pinch, but he gave Magnus the satisfaction of reacting like it hurt a lot more). 

Magnus suggested he sleep on the arm chair in the corner, at least until the spell wore off, so Alec didn’t roll over on top of him in the middle of the night. Alec shooed the Chairman from the room, not trusting him alone with Magnus while he as sleeping, and closed the door tightly behind him. 

Since he didn’t have any shrunken pajamas, Magnus slept with just the washcloth. He settled into the corner of the chair, wrapping the linen around himself. Alec crouched down, once again hit with the fact that he wouldn’t be getting a good night kiss this evening. 

Magnus, seemingly sensing his disappointment, sat up and held out his hands. “Give me your finger.” He murmured. Alec shot him a puzzled look, but Magnus continued to hold his hands out. Slowly, Alec extended his index finger towards Magnus, placing it in his outstretched hands. 

Alec looked down to see Magnus pressing a soft kiss to the pad of it, small lips tickling his skin. 

“Now, bring your face closer.” Alec did as he was told, moving his chin so it was resting near the arm of the chair. Magnus lifted Alec’s finger (as best he could) and placed his index against his lips sweetly. “There.” He shrugged. “I can’t kiss you, but that’s the best I could do.”

Alec’s heart was threatening to burst with the sweetness of the gesture. He often wondered what in life he did to deserve someone as amazing at Magnus, but it was times like this that he was hit with how lucky and grateful he was. 

“I love you, my pocket sized warlock.” Alec whispered, quiet in the space between them. 

Magnus smiled. “And I love you, my giant Shadowhunter.” He paused. “Now that I think of it, you’re more representative of an angel when I’m this size.” Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

He slipped under the covers of the bed, blowing an exaggerated kiss over to Magnus on the chair. 

“Night.”

“Goodnight love.” 

 

***

 

Sometime later that night, Alec felt a warm body slip in bed behind him. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and a soft kiss was pressed to his naked shoulder. He smiled, sleep already trying to pull him back under, threading his fingers with Magnus’, pleased to note they were back to their normal size. 

“Goodnight, my beautiful giant.” 

“G’night, my tiny warlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> This work was beta'd by the beautiful and talented[Kaitlyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loving_lefty) xx
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/insiemes) or [Tumblr](http://insiemes.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat <3 
> 
> See you soon Angels x


End file.
